Gods among Death
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: Stark is 3rd seat of the 8th, Nnoritora's 5th seat of the 11th, Syazel is 3rd seat of the 12th, Uliquiorra's lieutenant of the 6th... Um, hang on a sec. You guys aren't supossed to be wearing black. First chapter's a summary
1. Chapter 1

My Authors Anoymous councilor flicked me into writting something 'from the heart'.  
So this was born!

Breach

Not by Anna Maria

* * *

This wasn't exactly how I planned on going. There was a lot of blood, and thousands of crickets chirped.

Quite different from heart failure via Red Bull.

* * *

"BANKAI!" My throat ripped. My hands melted onto the hilt of my sword. Pele didn't come out like Helia did in a soft bundle of feathers. She exploded out of the blade with the force of a small bomb. Tora was knocked down.

* * *

"Have fun little god," the hooded man beside me patted my shoulder.

"Are you a Grim Reaper?" I asked.

"No. Wish I were. Poor kiddies." Dust was in my eyes and in my mouth and in my hair. Glad I wasn't Sarah.

* * *

My retna burned. Shirigami were mowed down left, right, and center. A fiery halo surrounded Pele.

* * *

I wished this were more than just a dream. It was so tantalizing.

* * *

"MORE! I WANT MORE!"

* * *

"I can give you everything you want. Just ask."

* * *

My vision started fading. Yumichika wondered why I was leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

"I don't know why you aren't accepting. I thought you hated this world."

* * *

"Those rose-coloured glasses aren't going to last forever."

* * *

"I'm a god. I can do what I want."

* * *

"Help me!" My eyes were wide. Tora immediately started yanking cords off me. Jack pulled me out of the hospital bed.

"What's the matter?"

"Mayuri." Tora cero'd a hole through the wall.

* * *

A punch sent me flying to the ground. Anna Maria stood over me, glaring. "Why aren't you fighting back?" she yelled. A kick. I rolled into a ball. "Well?"

"I don't like fighting."

"Then why are you in the 11th?"

"I'll ask for a transfer."

* * *

Everyone only acts one way in Japanese class.

* * *

"But seriously. You don't have any respect. You're just 'that little kid' No one reads your stories, no one cares about your flute playing No one cares." An eyebrow twitched, "About you." A stomp, the weight got heavier. "Everyone says you're smart, but by the way things look, you don't have the heart to tell anyone no. You're so invisible; no one ever waits for you. And that's what really gets ya. It's like you're never there." I could barely breathe again, but I could still move my hands. I forced one heavy chain after another to fall away.

"Umm," I stood up and looked at Anna Maria, "You sound like my mom."

* * *

That didn't stop me from landing flat on my back on the hard tile of the Soul Society after asking to be let go. "Are you alright kid?" Yumi stared down at me with Ikkaku. I sucked in a breath and shook my head while my air filled with tears.

"I asked for a transfer," I sobbed. Kenpachi made the me-sized hole in the office wall a gazillion times bigger as he stormed through, picked me off the ground by the front of my uniform and held me aloft.

"Now ya listen kid. Nobody not wants you around 'cause yer the only one who can do all the stuff we can't. And I don't wanna here any cryin'. If we didn't like ya, ya honestly think ya'd still be here?" he growled and dropped me.

"Angi-chan, are we gonna fly soon?" Yachiru crouched on my chest.

"I don't know," The weight felt comforting.

* * *

What's the one letter that doesn't translate well in Japanese?


	2. Chapter 2

"It ain't my fault if Yachiru trashed the place, and I ain't gonna pay for the clean up!" Zaraki bellowed as he walked by my hiding place. I pressed myself back against the wall and slid down, deciding I was going to stay behind my corner until my chances of re-dying weren't skyrocketing.

Why did I end up in the eleventh? Given, it was better than the twelfth, but how was I supposed to explain why I knew virtually every name and place of the Seireitei if I had randomly appeared INSIDE the walls without going through the academy.

"Are you lost?" A voice sneered and was quite taunting, as if flaunting the fact that I was about to die. Or something to that respect anyway.

He was a lot taller from where I was sitting.

Nnoritora Jiruga to my left with _Santa Teresa_ arching over my head? Wonderful.

Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques to my right and blocking the most isolated escape rout away from the eleventh? Peachy.

"Not exactly," I cringed.

"Then who-,"

"Uh, Nnoritora?" Grimmjow peered into my face, "She's not much older than Yachiru."

"Damn." _Santa Teresa_ tilted enough to let one of my wings slide out from between it and the wall, and I was off.

"Oi! Kid!" I didn't stop. I was definitely going faster than shunpo. Probably even faster than Yoruichi.

And then there was that wall. The wall that loomed out of nowhere.

The wall that I hit and bounced back over twenty feet, just brushing both Espada's arms.

* * *

Please review!

It was that stupid stupid wall that started everything.


End file.
